1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light device, and more particularly to a light device for attaching to various objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical light devices have been developed, and comprise one or more fasteners for solidly attaching onto various objects, such as front handle bars of cycles. The typical light devices are solidly secured to the cycles and may not be easily disengaged from the cycles, and thus may not be easily attached onto the other objects, such as the heads of the users.
The other typical fight devices may comprise a fastener strap provided thereon for attaching the typical light devices onto such as the heads of the users.
However, normally, the typical light devices comprise a light bulb fixedly attached to the objects, and may not be easily adjusted to different angular directions, such that the typical light devices may not be used to suitably light the environment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a light device including one or more fastener straps provided thereon for attaching the light devices onto various objects, such as the heads of the users, or the cycles, etc.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a light device including a housing rotatable or adjustable to different angular positions, for suitably lighting the environment.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a light device comprising a base including a first flap and a second flap extended therefrom and spaced away from each other, the second flap including an opening formed therein, a housing rotatably disposed between the first and the second flaps, and including a bore formed therein and aligned with the opening of the second flap of the base, and including a chamber formed therein, a circuit board received in the chamber of the housing, at least one light member attached to the circuit board, a casing received in the bore of the housing, and including at least one space formed therein, at least one battery received in the space of the casing, and electrically coupled to the circuit board, to energize the light member, at least one retaining ring engaged onto the housing, and attached to the base, to rotatably secure the housing to the base. The base includes at least one spring blade extended therefrom to engage with the housing, and to retain the housing to the base at selected angular position.
The retaining ring includes a first end having a hook engaged into the housing, and a second end, and at least one fastener engaged through the base and engaged with the second end of the retaining ring, to secure the retaining ring to the base, and to rotatably secure the housing to the base.
The retaining ring includes a channel formed therein, and the housing includes a projection extended therefrom and slidably engaged in the channel of the retaining ring, to limit a rotational movement of the housing relative to the base.
The housing includes at least one recessed shoulder formed therein to receive the retaining ring, and to position the retaining ring relative to the housing.
The casing includes a first end, and a cap rotatably secured to the first end of the casing, and the cap includes at least one latch extended therefrom to engage with the housing, and to detachably secure the cap and the casing to the housing.
The casing includes a peripheral depression formed in the first end thereof, the cap includes a ring member secured thereto and having at least one projection extended therefrom to engage into the peripheral depression of the casing, and to secure the cap to the casing.
The housing includes at least one lock notch formed therein to receive the latch of the cap, and to detachably secure the cap to the housing, the cap includes an engaging recess formed therein, for receiving driving tools.
The housing includes an outer peripheral portion having a plurality of teeth formed thereon, and the spring blade of the base includes at least one tooth provided thereon to engage with the teeth of the housing, and to position the housing to the base at selected angular positions.
The casing includes at least one groove formed therein, the housing includes at least one rib extended therefrom, and engaged into the groove of the casing, to prevent the casing from being rotated relative to the housing.
The housing includes at least one guide fin extended into the bore thereof, a conduit is received in the bore of the housing and includes at least one slot formed therein, to slidably receive the guide fin of the housing, and to position the conduit to the housing, and to prevent the conduit from being rotated relative to the housing.
The casing includes a stop extended therefrom, a spring is engaged between the stop of the casing and the conduit, to bias the casing out of the bore of the housing.
The housing includes at least one peg extended into the chamber thereof, the circuit board includes at least one notch formed therein to receive the peg of the housing, and to position the circuit board in the housing, a reflector is received in the chamber of the housing and includes at least one notch formed therein to receive the peg of the housing, and to position the reflector in the housing, the reflector includes at least one orifice formed therein to receive the light member.
The housing further includes a cover having at lest one hole formed therein, and at least one fastener engaged through the hole of the cover and engaged to the peg of the housing, and to secure the cover to the housing.
The cover includes at least one lock opening formed therein, a frame is attached onto the cover, and includes at least one catch extended therefrom, to engage into the lock opening of the cover, and to secure the frame onto the cover.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.